First consider the expression for: the sum of $4$ and the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $9$ plus the product of $-2$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 4$ What is the product of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (-1x + 4) = \color{orange}{-2(-x+4)}$ What is $9$ plus $\color{orange}{-2(-x+4)}$ $-2(-x+4)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(-x+4)+9$.